The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the Bing® search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Many current commercial image search technologies use textual queries to fetch results from a large database of crawled images that are primarily indexed by textual data. This limits the scope of what images can be searched, which in turn affects the quality and relevance of search results. In addition, usability is affected by lack of interactive refinement.